


Of Missions and Temors

by BootStrap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Seizures, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootStrap/pseuds/BootStrap
Summary: Something's Wrong with The Solider...My First Fanfic So I'm Crap at Summary's





	Of Missions and Temors

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this WITH Permission of FlamingoQueen for the Use of Her Hazy Shade of Winter Timeline, Settings and Her Characterization of the People in it https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234568  
So Many MANY Thanks Go Out to Her!
> 
> Also I’m writing this to help with a LOT of Crap that’s going on in Real Life, So Please keep that in mind as you read this!  
Many Thanks
> 
> Must Note Too That This is ALL Done from Bucky’s POW, Doesn’t Work from an Outsiders POV

I come too with a cry and I can’t think of Anything but Pain as everything hurts as the Halo does its work.  
Finally it releases me and when I can blink the bright zappy after images from my I eyes I cast them down to see an IV in the crook of my right elbow and the rolling nausea that hits next means I have a belly of slop that they call nutritional and I can’t stop the gag or what happens next. As I’m still fully restrained all that happens is that the slop along with stomach acid {which burns as it} pours from my lips has nowhere to go so it runs down my chin, neck and finally down the Cryo Suit, that causes a lot of shouting and a Shock Stick to the side leaving me breathless.  
Then the world turns white with pain at the sound of a voice speaking, the Call and Response comes and I have no choice to reply that I’m Ready To Comply even though I’m though I’m not! I’m released from the restraints roughly striped and dragged as my legs don’t seem work yet over to the little bared off corner that’s mine and roughly thrown inside. They shut off all the lights and leave me lying where I’ve fallen. 

It’s a while later when it feels like a grenade going off behind my eyes, they roll up and to the right and stiffening my body like a corpse that’s going into Riga. My teeth snapping shut on my tongue in the process, What the Hell is going on?!?!? Then suddenly all I am is an aware of what’s happening jerky bloody drooly mess with my own coloured ongoing firework display behind my eyes… As I’m lying there on the floor jerking I decide not to tell as it will mean time with the Sadistic somebody, I can’t tell who it is though as whatever is done {it always hurts more when this person does it} is always done before the Halo does its work. 

Somewhere along the line sleep takes me but the white hot pain of a Stun Prod and shouted abuse with a boot to the belly brings me back into the land of pain with a cough of vomit. I take the boot and Shock Stick without making a sound. I’m NOT going to give them the pleasure of know that Yes it Does Hurt! They want to know what I’m still doing lying on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed {in their eyes to} lie on but in a rare show of defiance I’m not telling, I don’t want to spend any time with the Medic’s as one of said Medic’s seem to take great pleasure in hurting me at any chance they get.

I’m hoping whatever happened last night was a nightmare and won’t happen again but then again the way things have been going since I’ve come out of Cryo this time, I KNOW I’m NOT going to be that lucky I think as I’m dragged off to the shower and blasted with freezing water from the fire hose roughly wiped down and dressed as I have a Mission and thankfully it’s a Solo one. I’m to leave No Witnesses…  
I’m left at the drop point, make my way to the roof across from the Missions house and set up but don’t make it any further than that as I suddenly can’t move, Thankfully there is Nobody around to hear my sharp intake or the Sniper Rifle dropping to the floor from fingers that can no longer hold it or anybody to see my body stiffen and dropping like a sack of rocks to said roof or to hear the noises I can’t help but make as my body jerks violently and uncontrollably or see me choking on my vomit or losing control of my bladder/bowls and once again I'm aware of it all…

I somehow manage to keep count of the jerks this time and finally go limp when I reach fifty four, when I can sit up without feeling like I’m going to pass out which takes around twenty minutes I realise that my Mission has long gone and gone Alive {going to catch a beating for that I’m sure} and I should be on my way to the Extraction point.  
I can thankfully explain away my soiled clothing this time as the Med Team know that I’ve been having a reaction to the slop that they’ve been giving me {so why do They still give it? Or is it used as an excuse for a beating?} It should take me four hours to get to the extraction point but I already know that I’m going to be late as I have a banging headache, can’t stand up yet let alone walk in a straight line plus I’m still puking and I know I’ve shit myself at least once, probably more. I’ll report the puking and the diarrhoea as they CAN’T miss something so in their faces as that but the other thing that’s mine to tell or not, I have nothing else apart from a button I found to call my own so this may as well be something… 

I’m over two hours late to the extraction point, I’m surprised that the team is still waiting for me. They open their mouths to yell but shut them again with a snap when they see the vomit down my front and catch the distinct smell of shit that’s wafting there way, now they are swearing about having to share transport with something that stinks! I don’t even make it to said transport before I’m on my hands and knees puking again and feel the warm wetness oozing from between butt cheeks to run down the back of my thigh’s, at least the gear I’m wearing this time is thick enough to keep the mess inside but unfortunately not enough though to keep the smell in as well… 

I’m hauled up from my kneeling position by the front of my Tac Vest by a black glad hand, grabbed by a person one on each arm and shitty leg and thrown into the back of the transport. I hit my head at least twice on the sides of the truck before landing hard to a round of laughter. I’m hoping that the blows to my head don’t start off a round of jerks as I want to keep that little fact to myself as long as I can… The blows to the head don’t start the jerks off {Thank…} but it does set of another round of heaves that only produces burning acid and more shit which earns me another few kicks as the Handlers laugh and kick again. I lose track of time and the battle to keep more of my insides inside as the ride turns rough, more kicks are dealt out and then jokes start about how I should be in Nappies IF I can’t control myself…

After what seems like hours we stop and again I’m dragged out of the truck and collapse as my legs don’t seem to want to work, I see that we are back at base ad I know that I’m going to get reported as the handlers that I was with somehow know that I failed my Mission, to Terminate the Target…  
I’m not even asked for a report, just dragged off by the straps on the front of my Vest. I’m pushed into the shower area and stripped as roughly as possible and blasted with the Fire Hose for longer than ever, I’m not really surprised when the force of the water slams me and the back of my head into the white tiled wall cracking it. The hard jet hits me in the stomach which forces more shit to gush out of my arse which {didn’t think I had any left} that sends them into fits of laughter and a hose blast to the face for messing the floor and of course a blast between the legs to clean away the muck.  
I somehow remain stand until an unexpected Fire Hose blast to the back of the knees send me crashing to the floor and again my head smacks sharply against something, the Handlers just laugh at me…


End file.
